


the anonymous admirer

by MostlyxInfinite



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Post-it Notes, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, kind of, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: The first note appeared on Sunggyu’s desk after lunch on the Monday he came back to work. His mind still hazy from the amount of cold medicine he’d consumed over the past week – he reads the words written in messy strokes of pen.





	the anonymous admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 20th post and the fic that makes the total of my words (posted on ao3) 100,000 thousand - this is really surreal and I didn't think I'd get here lol
> 
> it's rushed - I wrote it during my first two periods of school but I'm happy it, it's sweet

The first note appeared on Sunggyu’s desk after lunch on the Monday he came back to work. His mind still hazy from the amount of cold medicine he’d consumed over the past week – he reads the words written in messy strokes of pen.  
  
_I’m happy you’re well_  
_-W x_  
  
Something so simple, only four words, on a folded piece of paper ripped from a notepad. It would’ve only taken 30 seconds, but ‘W’ had managed to make Sunggyu smile.

He pins the note to the board beside him on the cubicle wall; next to a photo of himself with her sister at her wedding, above a slew of photo booth snaps he’d been tricked into taking before a Nell concert by Dongwoo and Howon. Sunggyu had a few things already on display, there for him to look at throughout the day but this mystery note was by far his new favourite.

The next arrives on Friday. It was already there when Sunggyu sat down, sat lent up against his monitor – waiting for him to clock in for the day. He can’t fight off the smile and giddy feeling that fills his stomach upon the sight of it and he doesn’t waste any time reading what’s been written.  
  
_I love your smile_  
_-W x_  
  
How can Sunggyu not smile wider after reading that?

“Thank you.” He whispers to no one but himself – the note joins its friend on the pinboard.

Unaware to Sunggyu – someone had heard his thanks and had smiled just as wide.

After that, the notes began arriving every morning, always there before him and ready to greet him with something small, something nice – excluding the ones Sunggyu would find written on a sticky note and stuck to his monitor after lunch, always after something particularly bad had happened that morning. But each and every one of them was always signed with a ‘W’ and a kiss.

‘W’ always knew what to write, what words to use to cheer him up, how to make him feel special. And Sunggyu was curious about the identity of his anonymous admirer. He wanted to know them past the ink and paper, the alias signature and beautiful handwriting. He wanted to know them.

Maybe that’s what compelled him to write back.  
  
_Who are you?_  
-S x  
  
He signed the note and left it lent up against his monitor. Waiting to greet ‘W’ in the morning.  
  
_No one_  
-W x  
  
Everyone is someone.  
-S x  
  
I want to speak to you, but I’m scared  
-W x  
  
Sunggyu furrows his eyebrows and finds himself writing another reply.  
  
_Talk to me, please, I want to meet you, hear your voice, see your face, please._  
-S x  
  
He folds the paper and marks the outside with a ‘W’ – pinning it to the outside of his cubicle, next to his name plaque. He doesn’t know what compels him to do so – maybe it’s the hope ‘W’ will see it and he’ll get a reply sooner.

Sunggyu’s walking back from the breakroom when he sees a group pass by his desk and the note disappear. His eyes widen and he stares at the group, hoping he can catch sight of the note, see someone reading it but he doesn’t. It’s just gone. Because of this, he doesn’t notice his cubicle neighbour slip into his office with something in his hand.

He arrives at the work the next morning and this time it’s a blue piece of card, folded neatly and with precision. Sunggyu’s almost scared to read what it says.  
  
_The rooftop, 2 pm_  
_-W x_  
  
Time doesn’t move quickly enough. He stares at the time on his phone, tapping the screen back to life every time it fades. Watching the minutes pass until it’s ten to two and he’s scaling the flight of stairs that lead him to the roof.

With a deep breathe he pushes open the metal door and his eyes instantly find the figure of a man – his back to him, suit jacket tossed over his shoulder, other hand in his pocket, gazing over the cityscape.

Sunggyu opens his mouth to speak. “W-“

“Woohyun. My name is Woohyun.” The man interrupts and turns to face.

He recognises him vaguely but exactly sure where from; he pushes that thought to the back his mind and smiles. “Woohyun, I like it,” Sunggyu says and he watches Woohyun smile. _His smile is beautiful. _“I love your smile as well.” He lets the door shut slowly behind himself.

“Thank you.” He looks down, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “So, am I what you expected?” he shuffles his feet together – a nervous habit.

“I didn’t expect anything,” Sunggyu reassures Woohyun, he doesn’t want to feel unwanted, not up to standard. “I just wanted to meet the person who’s been leaving me notes and making me feel special.” He steps closer to the man until he’s standing right in front of him.

Woohyun looks up to meet Sunggyu’s eyes hesitantly, taking a long moment to just take in what’s happening and that he’s actually speaking to Sunggyu face to face, and not through pen and paper – he never expected this to happen. “Do you like Italian? I know a great Italian place in Gangnam.” Woohyun swallows nervously. “Can I, maybe, take you out tonight?” he asks.

“I’d love that, Woohyun.”


End file.
